


braids

by pekosan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, and a tiny reference to the flashback scene in romijuli, brief mentions of wataru + madara and hokutos mom, i barely beta read this i, just really wanted some hokkemao, theyre affectionate boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: Mao and Hokuto braid each other’s hair and kiss.





	braids

**Author's Note:**

> hokkemao is such a good ship but theres like, barely any content.  
> if theres no content out there, make your own!
> 
> i also had the thought of hokkemao doing each other’s hair during my exam today and i got all soft
> 
> i probably will eventually double check the grammar and spelling but that is not now!

“Let me play with your hair.”

 

It was such simple words, and yet it made Hokuto’s heart flutter.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

He feels hands give his hair a thorough ruffle, before they begin combing through his hair.

 

“Your hair really is silky smooth, Hokuto. Do you do any hair treatments to it?”

 

“Not really, I just take good care of it.”

 

“I see, I wish my hair was as smooth as yours.”

 

“..I think your hair is fine as it is, Isara. I like stroking my fingers through your strands of hair.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“I mean..”

 

“It’s fine~ I was just...taking it in. Anyway, I’m gonna braid your hair~”

 

Mao takes a few bits of hair and begins interlocking them together, one hair on top of the other. It was a bit hard to grip onto Hokuto’s hair considering how short it was, but he somehow manages to do so.. 

 

Tying the end in place, Mao makes Hokuto face him so he could look at his work. He brushes a hand through Hokuto’s hair again, finger brushing against chin as a tease (a small gasp escaped Hokuto’s lips, he looks away with a slight flush on his face.)

 

“Mm~ I think it looks pretty good. Here, have a look Hokuto.”

 

Mao whips out his phone and turns on the front camera and gives it to Hokuto to hold. Hokuto tilts his head to get a better look at what Mao had done.

 

“I think it’s pretty neat. Although, it reminds me of last year..”

 

Mao chuckles, and Hokuto swore for a moment his heart was going to jump out.

 

“Ahaha~ I remembered you used to have a braid last year so I tried replicating it. It’s a lot shorter than the one you had last year, but I guess it’s a given.”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

“I wanted to ask, but was the braid inspired by Hibiki-senpai’s braid?”

 

Hokuto’s face scrunches up at the mention of Wataru, a “Geh” coming out of his mouth.

 

“No, in fact he asked me the same question before, My mom simply braided it, that’s all,”

 

Hokuto switches the screen off and gives the phone back, he looks up and he can see the smug, cat-like expression on Mao’s face. Oh man, he looks so tempting.

 

“Ehh~ Really? And you just kept it?”

 

Hokuto nods, “She would’ve nagged me on if I undid it, so I kept it.”

 

“...”

 

Mao looks at Hokuto, who suddenly appears to be in deep thought. He waves his hand over his face, trying to get a reaction but he didn’t even see a blink.

 

“Hello~? Earth to Hokuto?”

 

Hokuto makes a barely audible sound, and then looks at Mao directly in the eye,“Let me do your hair too, Isara.”

 

_ Wow, so serious!  _ Mao thinks. He gives Hokuto a surprised look, but it’s not like he didn’t like the idea. Besides, he secretly kinda hoped Hokuto would play with his hair too.

 

“Mm, go for it.”

 

Hokuto begins by removing the hair clip that kept Mao’s bangs in place, and then brushing through strands of hair. He inched a bit closer to Mao(a bit too close, it was tough for Mao to keep his cool when Hokuto was literally inches away from his lips) and starts fiddling with his bangs before brushing it to the side and using his clip to keep it in place.

 

“Where do you keep the hair ties?”

 

“In the desk drawers, second one.”

 

Hokuto briefly gets up from the bed and grabs what he needed. He takes a few bits of hair and starts doing a braid on one side, before repeating the process on the other. He then joins them together by a third hair tie.

 

“Alright, I’m done now,” Doing what Mao had done earlier, Hokuto turns the front camera on and gives it to Mao, “How does it look?”

 

Mao takes his phone and takes a look at what Hokuto had done, “Ah~ It looks fantastic, Hokuto! I have to say, it reminds me of Mikejima-senpai’s hairstyle~”

 

“Mm..I guess your right. That was unintentional.”

 

“Now that I got a better look, you’re actually pretty good at doing hair Hokuto.”

 

Now it was Hokuto’s turn to give the surprised look, “Really? That...makes me happy. I guess having Mother nag me on doing her hair paid off.”

 

Hokuto’s mom makes him do her hair? Now that’s something Mao didn’t expect, “Oh, your mom makes you do her hair?”

 

“Yeah, even though I know she can do it herself. If I don’t do as she says, she starts fake crying on me.”

 

“I see~ That reminds me of the times I used to do my sister’s hair for school. Of course, she won’t let me do it now. She thinks it’s embarrassing to have her Onii-chan do her hair now~”

 

Mao shuffles a bit on the bed, now being to Hokuto’s left. He then leans on his shoulder, arm wrapping around Hokuto’s left arm.

 

“Maybe if we weren’t idols, you could train and become a hairstylist.”

 

“A hairstylist, huh...that doesn’t seem a far fetched idea..”

 

“I’d pay for you to be my only stylist~”

 

“You can’t hog me away from the other customers, Isara. Although, you wouldn’t even need to pay me...you can just, ask me. I wouldn’t mind at all…”

 

Mao chuckles again, and this time Hokuto makes a noise Mao finds irresistible. They’re both pretty red at this point.

 

“Stop being so cute Hokuto~”

 

“I-I’m not cute. In fact, I think you’re cuter…”

 

“W-w..that’s! Hnnmm…~”

 

Mao decides to quickly kiss Hokuto’s cheek, causing the other to make the cutest noise Mao has ever heard.

 

“Now that’s unfair…” Hokuto pouts a bit, and Mao pokes his cheek.

 

“I’m sorry~ Here, you can do it to me too,” To make his point, Mao points at his cheek.

 

Hokuto decides to go for a kiss to the lips instead.

Needless to say, Mao was not expecting it.

 

“H-hey! Now  _ that’s _ unfair!”

 

“Hm? You can always counterattack if you want, you know.”

 

Taking Hokuto’s offer, Mao kisses Hokuto back and the process repeats itself. The two of them would continue to give affectionate kisses all over themselves until Mao eventually falls asleep on Hokuto’s chest and Hokuto shortly follows.

 

They would eventually wake up to their braids getting messed up and Mao would have his clip barely hanging on the edge of his hair and they would continue their session from last night.

 

“I love you, Hokuto.”

 

“I love you too...Mao.”

**Author's Note:**

> (*´꒳`*)/ if you made it this far, thank you so much!
> 
> im such a sucker for hokkemao. i crave content.  
> twitter @trickystarnight
> 
> not necessary but  
> https://twitter.com/trickystarnight/status/1088830283594399744?s=21 if u wanna spread it around here u go \uwu/


End file.
